


Rigging Up the Lights

by royalDelirium



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalDelirium/pseuds/royalDelirium
Summary: Even little problems can't stop the joy of Christmas, especially when you are with the one you love.{Part of SorMik Advent Calendar 2019}
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sormik Advent Calendar 2019





	Rigging Up the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece for the SorMik Advent Calendar 2019.  
> Theme: 12 days/pains of Christmas  
> Prompt: Rigging up the Lights

Soft hums came from his throat as Mikleo swayed to the music. The playlist flowing through the house from the speakers really set the holiday mood. It was an eclectic Christmas mix, anything and everything Christmas was on the list, some ballet instrumentals, some carols, and even some rock music. 

Using the ice cream scoop, he rolled another ball of dough in his hands, carefully coating it with the cinnamon sugar mix. He couldn’t wait until this batch was baking so this scent would fill the house, mixing with the pine from the tree in the living room, creating the perfect holiday smell.

The tree was decorated from top to bottom, presents resting wrapped in shiny colorful paper beneath its branches. Stockings hung above the fireplace, the first presents of the season since Sorey and Mikleo had picked out new stockings for each other. Tinsel was draped across the railings along the staircase and several wreaths hung on doors throughout the house.

This was their first Christmas in this house, they went all out on the decorating. 

Mikleo placed the last ball on the cookie sheet, each one was spaced perfectly apart. There would be no cookies melding together in the oven, no giant single cookie on the sheet. This batch would be perfect, he swore it.

Washing his hands, he scrubbed carefully to get the dough out from beneath his fingernails. No matter how careful one is when baking, things always end up underneath fingernails. Once he was clean and dough free he slid the full sheet into the oven and set the timer. He smiled at the glow from the oven and turned back to the baking supplies covering the counters.

He was about to start the clean up when a loud crash from out front startled him.

“Sorey!” he shouted, worrying filling his veins.

Running out the open front door he quickly looked around for his boyfriend. The ladder lay uselessly across the yard, but Sorey was not there. Turning and looking up, he found him. The brunette was peaking over the ledge of the roof, clinging to the edge, but not hanging off of it.

“Hi Mikleo,” Sorey said flashing a sheepish grin.

Mikleo folded his arms over his chest and stared up at the young man. “What are you doing?” he asked, the worry finally bleeding from him, quickly being replaced by annoyance.

The answer was a soft laugh and a star being held up. “I am hanging the star on the peak of the roof.” Sorey’s eyes glanced at the ladder on the ground, “I may have knocked the ladder over though.”

Waving his hand at his boyfriend, “finish hanging it and I’ll hold the ladder for you.” 

Stepping back he watched Sorey affix the star to the front of their house, he had to admit it looked really good. Icicle and curtail string lights hung across the front of the house, making it look like it was snowing. The porch had red and green alternating lights hung from the railings and light blue lights wrapped around the pillar. 

He could see why Sorey had insisted on the lights despite Mikleo’s protests and worries. They weren’t over the top, certainly not the best in the neighborhood, but they looked amazing. He might be a bit biased though.

Grabbing the ladder he brought it back to the house and carefully set it at the edge. Holding tight to keep it steady he watched as Sorey slid down the roof. Before he reached the ladder, Mikleo could hear a beeping from inside.

“The cookies!” he shouted and sprinted back inside.

He slid on the hardwood floors, just barely stopping before the oven. Yanking it open he grabbed an oven mitt and quickly took the cookies out. Each one was perfectly shaped, but the edges were a dark brown, definitely a little burnt.

Before he could get too upset about it though, “oh cookies!”

Sorey plucked a cookie off the tray, hissing about hot before stuffing it in his mouth. He winced at the heat assaulting his tongue but also moaned from the flavor. They were delicious, the crunch on the edges was a good compliment to the melting dough in the middle. The cinnamon was just the perfect amount for the cookie.

“Sorey!” Mikleo shouted, “don’t burn your tongue!”

“It smelled too good to resist,” he whined, grabbing himself a cool glass of water, “it tasted amazing, so no regrets.”

Shaking his head, Mikleo went to lay out the rest of the cookies out on the cooling tray. His disappointment completely chased away, leaving a smile in its place. Setting the cookie sheet to the side, he slid the cooling tray back further on the counter. They would cool quickly and be ready for consumption soon.

Arms wrapped around his waist, leaning back he basked in the warmth of the embrace. Sorey smelled a bit like pine, likely from leaning against the tree earlier. Mikleo wondered if he smelled like the cookies. Together they would make the perfect holiday scent. His heart gave a little jolt when lips brushed against the shell of his ear. 

“I love you,” Sorey whispered in his ear. 

“I love you too,” Mikleo whispered back not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

The music changed, startling the both of them as Jingle Bell Rock blasted through the house. The stared at each other before bursting into laughter. 

Once they had regained control of their giggles Mikleo spoke up, “Sorey, help me clean up the kitchen and I’ll make you some hot cocoa.”

“Hot Cocoa!” Sorey shouted with a fist in the air. “You got it!”

He shoved his sleeves up above his elbows and started grabbing things off the counter. He started singing along to the music, bobbing his head as he did. Mikleo watched him with a pleased smile filled with love. 

“Hey Sorey,” he called stepping up behind his boyfriend.

Sorey paused and looked over his shoulder, “yeah?”

Mikleo leaned in and pressed his lips to Sorey’s for a quick moment. “I love you.” Stepping away he set to work getting everything ready for some amazing Hot Cocoa, leaving Sorey staring at him with stars in his eyes.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever, their first Christmas in their new house. It was going to be one that will last in their memories forever.


End file.
